detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of America
United States of America is a country located in North America. It is the setting of Detroit: Become Human. History Pre-game The Detroit-based company CyberLife begins the commercial production of androids in 2024. It and its androids quickly gain in economic importance nationwide, speading throughout and transforming daily life and the workforce. In 2029, the American Androids Act was passed to provide a legal framework for androids. Outside the U.S., both Russia and China set themselves to follow this example and each developed android technology of their own. In 2032, the United States began introducing androids into its military. In 2036, Cristina Warren was elected as President.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery In 2038, the U.S. and Russia were in conflict over the Arctic. Game In November 2038, the United States experience an android crisis, with progressing numbers of androids going deviant and forming a resistance, centered in Detroit. A broadcast announcement made by androids from Stratford Tower on November 8 and the attack on the Detroit CyberLife stores on November 9 publicize on a large scale the issue of deviant androids and the existence of a resistance that claims personhood for androids. In response several measures are enacted. On November 9, Detroit is placed under curfew and all androids nationwide are recalled from service and ordered to be removed. Military androids are immediately removed from service, resulting in the armed forces losing two thirds of their effective personnel. Civilian androids too are removed from service and collected by the authorites; they can be delivered to the nearest police station or army barracks. The collected androids are gathered into "Recall Center" camps, where they are disassembled. Androids encountered outside are liable to be destroyed by military and law enforcement personnel as well as by civilians. The sudden lack of androids removes a large part of the military and civilian workforce, crippling the country and shutting down services and utilities such as hospitals, schools, water, electricity, networks."Crossroads" The National Guard is called as reinforcements to make up for the loss of military android personnel.(~Warren press announcement) At night, FBI and military may launch an assault at 10:45 PM on the Jericho freighter, the refuge of the deviant android resistance. According to the government, several thousand androids are destroyed or captured.(~Warren press announcement) On November 10, a national curfew is declared."Battle for Detroit" On November 11, the Battle for Detroit takes place, pitching androids against humans in open confrontation, either in a nonviolent Demonstration or an armed Revolution. Afterwards, President Warren makes an announcement about the state of the situation, out of the following options: the suppression of the android Demonstration or Revolution, the begin of a war against the deviant androids, the capitulation for fear of mass civilian casualties, or the retreat as a result of sparing the androids; the possibility of androids having consciousness and personhood is also addressed and either denied, considered or conceded. After a suppression of the android uprising, the U.S. State Department orders 200,000 RK900 units from CyberLife.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Government and organizations *Cristina Warren, U.S. President *Denis Riggs, Secretary of Defense *Unnamed American Ambassador *U.S. State Department *NASA *CDC *United States Armed Forces **U.S. Army **U.S. Navy **U.S. Air Force (Insignia rank patch seen in Fowler’s office) *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Detroit City Police Department References ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки Category:Locations Category:Countries